happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
I'm On Tiger
I'm On Tiger is a HTFF episode. Plot Rockso is seen riding his pet tiger in a jungle at night, until he suddenly starts to feel tired. Rockso goes into his cave and starts to lie down, saying goodnight to his pet. A few hours later, the tiger wakes up and hears a ton of gunshots, starting to get worried. Poachy is trying to shoot a bunch of animals, scaring them all away, along with the tiger. Poachy is seen laughing hysterically, taking down many animals. Rockso wakes up in the morning, noticing that his tiger is nowhere to be found, Rockso freaks out, and looks for him outside the cave. The tiger is loose in the town, scaring off many tree friends. Rigg is seen in a gas station, pumping his truck with gas, until he’s pounced on by the tiger. The tiger rips out Rigg’s guts, with him screaming for help. Cuddles notices and calls for a pest exterminator, before being scared away by the tiger. Pesty goes to where the tiger is, and tries to spray him, but the tiger bites the hose part of the sprayer, and swings it away right into Leif, crushing his face. The sprayer starts to spew out gas, poisoning and killing a nearby Queenie. Poachy is seen trying out a few new pelts in his house, until he hears the screams of Pesty being chased by the tiger. Rocksy runs into the town looking around for his pet, wondering where he went. Poachy notices that the tiger is sleeping in front of a hospital door. Nurse is seen treating a sleeping Cast, and is about to go into one of the inside doors, until Lumpy bursts in the room she’s in with the door pushing Cast’s wheelchair right into Nurse to the front door, crushing Nurse. Lumpy realizes his mistake, and slowly closes the door. Poachy slowly starts sneaking behind the tiger, ready to fire his gun, until Rockso notices and shouts, waking up the tiger. The tiger notices Poachy and starts chasing after him into a hotel. Not seeing where he’s going, Poachy crashes into the elevator door, noticing that the door is about to open. The tiger jumps towards Poachy, until the door opens and Poachy gets out of the way. The elevator goes up, bringing the tiger with it, relieving Poachy. He runs out of the hotel, to make sure he doesn’t encounter the animal again. Aisya is seen on one of the top floors, curious about the place, until the elevator door opens, revealing a mauled Marshal with the tiger, terrifying her. The tiger jumps out one of the windows into the pool area, with all the glass landing on Cam E. Leon, cutting him into pieces, jumping on an umbrella, closing it into Ice Pack, crushing his upper half. The tiger jumps out the hotel into many trashcans, knocking one over, right into the street. One of the cars hit the trashcan, sending it flying away. Poachy is seen trying to catch a breath, until the trashcan hits him, destroying his entire body. A heavily injured Fungus walks out the trash can, getting many bruises with very few teeth left, and passes out. Rockso calls out for his pet many times, until he notices it, overjoyed. Rockso runs towards the tiger and hugs him, so happy he gets to see him again. The tiger suddenly burps really loudly, with Rockso laughing. Moral "Always treat your pets with love and respect!" Deaths #Rigg’s guts are ripped out by Rockso’s tiger. #Leif’s face is smashed by Pesty’s sprayer tank. #Queenie is poisoned by the gas from the sprayer. #Nurse is crushed by Cast’s wheelchair. #Marshal is mauled to death by the tiger. #Cam E. Leon is cut into pieces by glass. #Ice Pack’s upper half is crushed by a closing umbrella. #Poachy’s body is destroyed by a rolling trash can. Trivia *The title is a pun to 'i'm on fire'. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 98 Episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Justinsz's Episodes